Shootin' For Love
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Read and look at the trailer that it up and tell me what ya think! Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, RyMar
1. BEFORE YOU READ

**Dear Readers, 3/22/08**

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Almost all of my teachers and friends are going to Orlando, Florida for Spring Break, so I figured if I write this than it kinda is like I'm there with them, right? Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!!!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!!!

* * *

**Full names of Everyone *I made up middle names, thank you***

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez **

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth **

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie

* * *

****Troy's Nicknames for People….**

**Gabriella…..**baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**Kelsi….. **playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**Jason…..**Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**Chad…..** Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**Ryan….. **Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**Sharpay….. **Anne

**Taylor….**Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**Zeke….. **Lake

**Martha…. **Lynn

* * *

**Gabriella's nicknames for people…..**

**Troy….**Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor….**Tay Tay

**Chad…. **C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.)

**Kelsi…. **Sweetz, Kels

**Martha…. **Dancing babe

**Ryan…. **Ry Ry

**Sharpay….**Shar-Bear

**Zeke….**LA, Laker

**Jason….**Jas Allen

* * *

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people….**

**Gabriella…. **Brie-Ella,

**Taylor….**Tay

**Troy….. **Superstar

**Zeke…. **Zekey

**Chad….. **Danforth

**Ryan…. **Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**Martha….. **Mar

**Kelsi….**Memo

**Jason…**Jersey

* * *

**Ryan's Nicknames for People…..**

**Gabriella….. **Gabriella Marie

**Sharpay…. **Shar

**Troy…. **Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**Chad….. **Chad Nicholas

**Zeke…. **Zeke Lake

**Taylor…. **Anne

**Jason…..**Jas

**Martha…. **My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**Kelsi… **Kay

* * *

**Taylor's nicknames for people….**

**Chad… **lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella….**Marie

**Sharpay…. **Shary

**Martha…. **Mary Lynn

**Kelsi…. **Monique

**Troy….** Alexander

**Zeke…. **Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**Ryan….**Ry

**Jason… **Jas, J

* * *

**Chad's nicknames for people…..**

**Taylor….**Taylor Annabelle, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

**Gabriella…. **Montez, Little sis, ella,

**Troy…. **Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

**Sharpay…. **Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

**Zeke…. **Baker boy

**Kelsi…. **Kelly

**Jason… **Jas, Allen

**Martha… **Lynnsters

**Ryan…. **Evans

* * *

**Martha's nicknames for people…**

**Ryan…. **My dancing king, honey, baby

**Gabriella… **Angel

**Troy…. **Basketball boy

**Sharpay…. **Shar Anne

**Zeke…. **baker

**Kelsi…. **Darling

**Jason… **Jas

**Taylor…**Taylor Annabelle

**Chad…** jokester

* * *

**Zeke's nicknames for people….**

**Sharpay…. **Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**Troy…. **Captain

**Gabriella… **Troy's Girl, Rie,

**Ryan…. **Evans

**Martha…. **Ryan's Girl, MLC

**Jason…. **Jas

**Kelsi…. **Kel

**Chad… **Chaddy

**Taylor**…. Tay Bay

* * *

**Jason's Nicknames for People….**

**Kelsi… **babe, my baby

**Troy… **Captain

**Gabriella… **GM, sunshine, happy girl

**Sharpay… **Shar Evans

**Zeke… **Zeke man,

**Martha… **Hip hop queen

**Ryan… **Evans

**Taylor…**Tay Annabelle

**Chad… **All and Not So Mighty Chad

* * *

**Kelsi's nicknames for people….**

**Jason… **Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**Troy… **playmaker

**Gabriella… **Shinning Star

**Sharpay…. **Drama Queen

**Ryan…. **RJ

**Martha…. **Hip Hop Martha

**Zeke… **Lake, cookie man,

**Chad… **king of hunger

**Taylor… **Tam (using her initials

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ….

**The Hotel…**

1. The name is real!

2. The rooms are real!

3. The food and drink and extra activities is true!

4. Anything else about the hotel is true **unless** I tell you other wise!! J

5. **I Did the research to prove myself. **

**The Characters….**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to **ME! **

The Characters that you recognize **DON'T BELONG TO ME!**

Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**SURPRISES…..**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT….

**LINKS….**

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**Comments or Questions….**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

Thanks--

To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,

Jessica


	2. TRAILER

**Key:**

Regular writing…narrator speaking

**(Parentheses and bold writing…clips)**

**Bold and underlined….talking**

Author's Note: If you can play the song "Fool for Love'' in the background its from Love and Basketball.

Title name credit goes to my bff and my editor: Emily A. Johns

They play the same game

**(Shows a girl basketball in a backyard)**

**(Shows a boy playing basketball on a court)**

……

She,

**(Shows a of a girl)**

Gabriella Marie Montez

**(Shows her doing a bunch of different things)**

Was THE star of the WNBA

**(Show her swishing basket after basket at half court)**

And only at the age of 17

**(Shows Gabriella at her 17****th**** birthday party with famous friends)**

Was the only girl to EVER be drafted while in (or out) of high school

"**And now the only girl to ever be drafted while in or out of high school, number 14, Gabriella Montez"**

Loved, wanted, and hated by the nation

**(Show people waving signs saying "I love you Gabriella")**

**(Shows guys looking at her with lust) **

**(Show non-Sparks fans putting her down)**

……….

He,

**(Shows a boy)**

Troy Alexander Bolton

**(Show him doing a bunch of different things)**

Was a star of the NBA

**(Show him making basket after basket)**

And only at the age of 18

**(Show Troy at his 18****th**** birthday party with his friends)**

Was drafted while in high school

"**Albuquerque, New Mexico's one high school student to be drafted into the NBA while in high school, Troy Bolton"**

Loved, wanted, and hated by the nation

**(Shows girls waving signs that say, "Troy will you marry me?")**

**(Shows girls trying to seduce him)**

**(Shows non-Lakers fans putting him down)**

…..

They, both were living and sharing the same dream.

"**AND THE LAKERS WIN!"**

"**AND THE SPARKS WIN!"**

…….

What happens when their managers introduce them?

"**Gabriella Marie Montez, meet Troy Alexander Bolton" **

"**Troy Alexander Bolton, meet Gabriella Marie Montez"**

……..

Will love blossom?

**(Show them on a beach cuddled up together)**

……

Or will nasty rumors

"**Troy is it true your cheating on Gabriella with her god sister?!"**

"**Gabriella did you see the pictures of Troy and that girl?!"**

……

Or the paparazzi

"**The paparazzi are getting to much to handle! I can't take it anymore! How can you?" **

…..

Or enemies

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't it the star the WNBA, the NBA and their friends." **

"**Hey Montez, how about we go up to my room and romp around on the bed?" **

….

Tear them apart

"**I can't take it anymore! I'm done! We're through! I hate you!" **

"**W…w…w…what?!"**

…..

Friends

"**Thanks, you're a great friend, even after everything"**

"**Anything for you"**

……

Players

**(Shows Gabriella shooting a basket during a game)**

**(Shows Troy playing defense)**

"**You forgot to be there!"**

"**If I stayed. I wouldn't be starting like I always do."**

"**Well, at least you got your properties straight"**

…….

Lovers

"**So that's it you're just going to forget about you and me?! It wasn't over for me!"**

"**It wasn't over! It still isn't over!"**

**(Show Gabriella pushed up against a wall kissing Troy)**

**(Show different moments of 'Troyella' kissing, cuddling, cuddling, playing basketball)**

….

A bangelluvforever presents a story about the passion it takes

….

"**I never knew anyone that loved ball as much as you."**

…..

To keep your dreams alive

…..

"**I loved you since I was seventeen and that shit just won't go away."**

……

This winter

…..

**(Shows someone signing autographs in Spain)**

……

"**I'll play you. One game. One on one."**

"**For what?!"**

"**Your heart."**

….

All's fair in love and basketball

**(Shows someone shooting a basket)**

…..

Comes

…..

A story of true love and the love for a game

….

Shootin' for Love

….

Starring

………………..

Vanessa Anne Hudgens

**As**

Gabriella Marie Montez

**(Shows Gabriella dribbling a basketball)**

………………………

Zachary David Alexander Efron

**As**

Troy Alexander Bolton

**(Shows Troy at practice)**

…………………………..

Ashley Tisdale

**As**

Sharpay Anne Evans

**(Shows Sharpay letting herself in Gabriella's house)**

Lucas Grabeel

**As**

Ryan Joshua Evans

**(Shows Ryan talking to Gabriella)**

………………………….

Corbin Blue

**As**

Chad Nicholas Danforth

**(Shows Chad talking to Troy)**

………………………..

Monique Coleman

**As **

Taylor Annabelle McKessie

**(Shows Taylor talking with Chad and Troy)**

……………….

Chris Warren Jr.

**As**

Zeke Lake Baylor

**(Shows Zeke in squashed in the middle of a hug with Gabriella and Sharpay)**

………………….

Olesya Rulin

**As**

Kelsi Monique Nielsen

**(Shows Kelsi sitting at a piano playing with Gabriella looking over her shoulder with a smile)**

……………..

Ryne Sanborn

**As**

Jason Allen Cross

**(Shows Jason kissing Kelsi on the forehead)**

………

**And **

Kaycee Stroh

**As**

Martha Lynn Cox

**(Shows Martha holding hands with Ryan)**


	3. Prologue

_**Chapter started: December 6, 2008**_

_**Chapter finished: December 10, 2008  
**_

_**Author's Note: **__**I decided to finally do the first chapter to the story. Thanks Emily A. Johns for my beautiful and awesome title to this story. I hope you guys like the title she came up with. I hope you like it. I also made a trailer for Youtube for this story too. So I think its bad, but hopefully I'll see what people think of it. Anyway, on with the story. Sorry about not updating HSM3 or the Start of Something New by let's just a fucking idiot of my family just deleted everything from here and I had each story almost done. So now I'm pissed. Anyway, I will hopefully update them soon. And hopefully this will get me out of my writers block for HSM3. If any of you (especially Girly411) has any ideas for HSM3, please feel free (and not scared) and PM them to me and I WILL defiantly give the credit to you and dedicate the chapter(s) to you! **__**Thanks. **_

_**Author's Note: I made up my own basketball season time….the NBA runs from Sept. 11 to May 2 (June 2-13 are the playoffs), and the WNBA runs from Sept. 17 to May 3 (June 14-26 are the WNBA playoffs)

* * *

  
**_

_**=Shootin' For Love=**_

_**-Chapter 1: Prologue-**_

"Hey Shar-Bear!" A seventeen year old, Filipina/Latina, girl with chocolate brown hair with caramel highlights, a tanned and toned body, and chocolate brown eyes by the name of Gabriella Marie Montez, said as her best friend/adoptive sister, brown eyed, blonde haired, tanned and toned bodied, Sharpay Anne Evans; hopped into her black 2008 Audi S5 Sports car.

"Hey Brie-Ella! Ready to go shopping?" Sharpay asked her as they leaned over to hug each other before she buckled up and slipped her black framed Chanel (CC) sunglasses over her eyes.

"Oh you know it!" Gabriella said as she pulled out of the lobby entrance of the Beverly Wilshire Hotel where her and Sharpay both lived, her in the Penthouse Suite and Sharpay in the Ambassador Suite.

"So are you sad that your season is over until May?" Sharpay asked Gabriella, referring to the season as the WNBA (Women's National Basketball Association) basketball season, that she played as a Spark for the Los Angeles Sparks WNBA team, as their point guard and the youngest player ever to be drafted while in or out of high school (or college).

"Yeah, I am. I'm just happy that I get to rest and spend time with you and my family," Gabriella told her with a smile as she turned to go towards, Los Angeles (California)'s answer to European luxury shopping, Rodeo Drive.

"Aw, I missed you too." Sharpay said before Gabriella stopped and parked her car in front of Louis Vuitton on Rodeo Drive.

"Ya ready to face the paps?" Gabriella asked Sharpay as she put on her sunglasses, shut off her car, unbuckled and grabbed her black leather Chanel tote, referring to the paps as the paparazzi that were outside of the car taking pictures because they never left her alone and seeing that Sharpay was her best friend/adoptive (and god) sister plus a singer/actress.

"As always. Let's go and be are starlet selves." Sharpay said as Gabriella and her checked their make up and hair before getting out of the car.

"Stay down Shadow!" Gabriella told her boy black toy poodle named, Shadow who was hiding in her Chanel tote.

"Stay down baby. Its okay," Sharpay told her dog Blondie, a pure white Maltipoo who was nestled all snug in her Chanel tote that matched Gabriella's.

"Gabriella! Sharpay! Over here!"

"Gabriella, how's it feel waiting for your season to start up again?!"

"Sharpay how's the CD going? Is it true that Gabriella is going to be singing with you on it?!"

"Gabriella is it true?!"

"Gabriella are you going to the game tonight?!"

"Gabriella!"

"Gabriella!"

"Sharpay!"

"Shar-Ella!" A photographer yelled using the paps name for them when they were together.

"Gabriella!"

"Sharpay!"

"Gabriella!"

The voices soon drowned out as they hurriedly entered Louis Vuitton and were greeted by the manager who smiled and motioned for the workers to put the blinds down, so that the paps couldn't see in the store.

"Hello Ms. Montez! Hello Ms. Evans! What can I help you with today?" The manager asked them with a kind smile, not bothering saying anything about the dogs since they were the two most powerful celebrities in Young Hollywood.

"No thanks. We're just going to look around." Gabriella told the manager who nodded and let the girls look around.

"Okay. I'm in love with Louis Vuitton's Ursula. Especially in the black multicolored LV monogram!" Gabriella exclaimed as she looked at the bag that was named after the famous cinema star, Ursula Andress.

"I love it too, but in white with multicolored monogram!" Sharpay said as she looked at the white one.

Smiling they both looked at each other with a look that said 'let's get it' which they did before they looked at more stuff.

"That's cute, Brie-Ella. Why'd you get two though?" Sharpay asked her best friend seeing that she had two Louis Vuitton bathrobes in her arms, one white and one sand.

"One for me and one for my mom for Christmas," Gabriella explained with a soft smile as she watched Sharpay pick up a white one for herself also, seeing as they had (very) similar taste.

"So you ready to check out yet?" Sharpay asked her best friend with a smile.

"Yep. Let's go." Gabriella said as she smiled and headed toward the check out counter.

Smiling Gabriella handed the lady behind the counter the tote she wanted to buy and the robes with a smile.

After the lady rung up the price she said, "Your total comes to 3610 dollars. Cash or credit?"

"Credit." Gabriella said as she pulled her gold unlimited credit card out of her Chanel wallet and handed it to the lady with a smile.

"Just sign here please," the lady told Gabriella who smiled and did as she was told before she got received her credit card and shopping bag back with a smile.

"Here you go," Sharpay said as she sat the bag she wanted and the robe down for the lady to ring it up for her.

"Your total comes to 2950 dollars. Cash or credit?" The lady asked Sharpay with a smile.

"Credit." Sharpay said with a smile and handed her the silver unlimited credit card.

After Sharpay gather her credit card and shopping bag, together her and Gabriella walked out of Louis Vuitton (LV) and put the bags into Gabriella's car before they walked into Burberry.

"So are you going to the Lakers' game tonight?" Sharpay asked Gabriella after they both go the same long sleeved, ribbed knit cardigan, both in chocolate brown.

"Yep. I promised my dad that I would. Plus I never miss a Lakers' game, away or home," Gabriella told Sharpay as they walked towards the shoes.

"I'm going too. I'm going to the custom made counter and get the heels, I asked them to put in hot pick," Sharpay told Gabriella with a smile.

"Alright," Gabriella replied as she sat down and slipped on a pair of black leather mules with bridle inspired leather straps and polish, high heels with a 3 inch heel.

Five minutes later, Sharpay returned with her custom made hot pink Burberry heels in their box and four boxes of what looked like perfume.

With a smile Sharpay said as she handed Gabriella two boxes, "Here. I picked up your perfume that you said you needed since you were out."

"Thanks!" Gabriella told Sharpay with a smile as she looked at the boxes, noticing it was the right ones too. The first one was the Burberry Brit Sheer 3.3 oz bottle and the last one was the Burberry the Beat bottle.

"Your welcome. Ready to check out?" Sharpay replied with a smile.

"Yep. Vamos!" Gabriella replied using vamos as let's go.

Smiling her and Sharpay headed over to the check out counter to check out.

As the cashier rung up the final total of 1003 dollars, Gabriella whipped out her credit card and handed it to the lady who gladly took it and did what she had to with it.

"Thank you," Gabriella said as she collected her shopping bag, credit card and receipt from the cashier.

"No problem Ms. Montez. And Ms. Montez?" The elderly women asked her with a smile.

"Yes?" Gabriella said politely.

"I was wondering if I could have your autograph for my five year old grandbaby, she just loves you dearly. She wants to be just like you someday. Just yesterday she was like 'grandma do you think Gabriella Montez would come as my show and tell'. I thought it was so cute, seeing as show and tell day is on her birthday December 12." The elderly women said with a soft smile as Gabriella smiled and signed the autograph.

"There you go. And here's my manager's number, just give him a call and let him know that I said that I would do your granddaughter's show and tell for her birthday," Gabriella said with a soft and kind smile.

"Oh thank you so much, dear! I owe you the world!" The elderly women stated with a hint of glistening tears in her green eyes.

"It's no problem. Have a nice day." Gabriella said with a soft smile.

"You too Ms. Montez and thank you from the bottom of my heart," the elderly women replied before she rung up Sharpay's stuff.

Sharpay smiled and handed the lady her credit card seeing as the final total was 995 dollars, and since she paid for almost everything with her unlimited silver credit card as did Gabriella when she was buying something with her gold unlimited credit card.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." The elderly women told Sharpay with a smile as she handed Sharpay the receipt, the credit card and her bag to her.

"Thank you. You have a nice day too." Sharpay said with a smile before her and Gabriella walked out of Burberry together, arms linked and Chanel sunglasses over their eyes again. Ignoring the paps. Again.

After putting their things in Gabriella's car, they headed into La Pearla. After La Pearla, they headed to Giorgio Armani (Armani), Cartier, Celine, Chanel (CC), Christian Dior (Dior), Coach, Dolce & Gabbana (D&G), Gucci, Harry Winston, Juicy Couture (JC), Michael Kors, Prada, Roberto Cavalli, Tiffany & Co., and Versace, before they stopped at California Pizza Kitchen (CPK) and got pizza.

After getting pizza, they headed to the mall to go shopping at Hollister Co. (HCO), Old Navy (ON), American Eagle (AE), Abercrombie & Fitch (A&F), Pink Ice and AMICLUBWEAR.

* * *

Finally, after six hours of shopping, Gabriella walked into her Penthouse Suite at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel in Los Angeles, California, the most expensive hotel in the world.

Smiling she turned her dim chandelier lights on all the way, as the bell boys came in behind her carrying her bags and boxes for her.

"Just put them in my closet please boys," Gabriella told them as she opened the doors to her Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagement remote controlled closet.

"There you go Ms. Montez," The bell boys said with a smile as a thank you as Gabriella tipped each of them 45 bucks.

"Thanks." Gabriella said before they left her in her Penthouse Suite. Sighing, she let Shadow out of the tote, and pushed the button on her answer machine for any missed calls.

"Buddie! Where are you boy?!" Gabriella yelled through the apartment for her world famous (boy) Golden Retriever Buddie, who was famous for all the Air Bud movies.

She giggled as she got pushed backwards on the white couch by Buddie. Smiling she said, "Hey boy. Miss me?"

------

After feeding the dogs and herself, Gabriella decided it was time to hop into the shower. Smiling she walked into her full Italian marble bathroom that had a deep soaking whirlpool tub and his-and-hers showers (that had a million different sprays on the walls), and with picture windows overlooking the city.

She hummed a song that got stuck in her head as she turned on the shower sprayers in her massive shower. Gabriella stripped cloths off and got in the shower, relaxing in the feeling of the water on her tanned and toned Filipina/Latina body.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella got out of the shower and wrapped her black fuzzy towel over her body and then one in her hair before she washed her face with the ProActiv System.

After washing her face, Gabriella put on her vanilla butter-cream cream on her body, before she put on her a pair of white lace thongs and a white lace strapless 36D matching bra.

After Gabriella put on her bra and thongs, she put on a gold shimmer sequin tub top, a pair of purple cropped denim ruched Bermuda capris, a pair of gold metallic strappy platform ankle high heels, and an official La Lakers warm up jacket.

After getting dressed, Gabriella combed through her hair, ran a hair blow dryer through it and then straightened it before adding a B….for Betsey Los Angeles Lakers Team headband. Gabriella then went and lightly and naturally went to apply her make up.

Gabriella then finally, went and added gold hoops, a gold necklace that read Lakers with purple rhinestones, and gold bangles.

She then picked up the bathroom before shutting off the lights and walking into her closet to grab a black Chanel bag and put her stuff in it.

While Gabriella was in her closet, she didn't hear her blonde best friend come into her suite using her card key. Smiling Sharpay said through the suite, "Brie-Ella! Its time to go!"

"Hey Shar-Bear! Alright, I'm ready!" Gabriella said as she came out of her bedroom after shutting off all the lights and dimming the one in the living area.

Smiling Sharpay let her dog stay with Gabriella's dogs, while they closed the door behind them and headed down to the lobby and out to Gabriella's car to head to her home, home of the NBA LA Clippers and LA Lakers, world famous, Staples Center, which was also her home for her basketball team.

* * *

"Welcome Ms. Montez, Ms. Evans!" Gabriella's personal body guard at Staples Center, Ryan (Allen Morrison), greeted them with a smile and a hug.

"Hey Ryan!" Sharpay and Gabriella greeted back.

"Normal seats ladies? Or the Luxury Suites ladies?" Ryan asked them.

"Luxury Suite," Gabriella replied with a smile, before she and Sharpay followed Ryan into the elevator and up to their suite floor.

"SHAR! GABRIELLA MARIE! OVER HERE!" They heard as soon as they got into the suite.

"RYAN!" The girls squealed as they heard the voice they knew very well. It was the voice of Sharpay's twin older (by two minutes) brother, Ryan Joshua Evans.

"Hey! How have you two been?" He asked them as he hugged them each and kissed each of their cheeks.

"I've been good. Working on my new album." Sharpay replied to her brother with a smile.

"I've been relaxing and hanging out with people until training starts up again. How's Broadway?" Gabriella replied to Ryan, referring to Broadway as Ryan's job since he was a BIG TIME actor on Broadway, which right now he was starring in Jersey Boys.

"It's going fantastic. So are you ready for the game?" Ryan replied.

"Of course. Speaking of game, I need to go down and do my thing," Gabriella said with a giggle.

"You go and do your thing girl," Gabriella heard Sharpay said with a giggle before Gabriella and Ryan M. walked back out.

* * *

"Gabriella!" Gabriella heard coming from her godfathers and father as she walked into the locker room hall.

"Hey!" She said as she hugged her godfathers, Kobe Bryant, Shaquille O'Neal, and Michael Jordan; and her father, the head coach, Gregory "Greg" Anthony Montez.

"Hey baby girl," Greg said as she hugged his daughter tightly and kissed the top of her head as the other players smiled.

"Hey daddy. I missed you," Gabriella said as she returned the hug.

"Well, we have to go and get in our places. I'll talk to you after the game. I love you and your mom should be at the suite when you go back up," Greg told his daughter with a smile.

"I love you too," Gabriella told her dad and then her godfathers.

Everyone in Staples Center, got seated and excited as the lights went off in the Center went down and their eyes all drifted up to the over head screen.

Everyone watched as clips of last season's games came on the screen, then fade to black, to reveal someone on the team doing a slam dunk. It faded again and it read:

**This Year….**

Then it showed someone shooting the ball before it read:

**This Team…**

Before fading and showing Kobe in the middle of the huddle that started to move around in a circle to get pumped. Then it went to showing someone blocking, before it read:

**This Tradition….**

It then showed them making baskets, before reading:

**This City…**

It then showed Kobe and some other players and some of the other Lakers Cheerleaders before it read:

**This Time…**

Show Kobe slam dunking the basketball into the net, before reading:

**Is Ours…**

The lights came on and everyone watched as the white cloth hanging from the over head screen fell down revealing the Los Angels Lakers and the Lakers Cheerleaders.

Everyone watched as each Laker went and warmed up with running drills and shooting hoops before they sat down on the chairs and taking off their warm ups, getting ready for the game.

"And now please stand for the National Anthem sung by sung by the lovely Gabriella, the star of the WNBA, the most beautiful WNBA Los Angeles Spark in my eyes." The announcer said as everyone then cheered and stood as Gabriella walked out onto center court with a microphone in her hand.

Smiling and taking a deep breath, she began to sing:

**Oh! say can you see by the dawn's early light**

**What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,**

**O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**

**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still , say does that star-spangled banner yet wave**

**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?**

"Thank you," Gabriella said before she went over to the stand by the announcers to do the honor of announcing the starting line up for both Lakers and Golden State Warriors.

After announcing the starting line up for the Golden State Warriors, Gabriella got really excited as did the fans as she started reading the line up for the Los Angeles Lakers, "And now your LOS ANGELES LAKERSSSSS…starting line up. Number 23 and standing at 6'6'', shooting guard, 'His Royal Airiness', Michael Jordannnn."

As Gabriella ended the introduction for MJ, everyone cheered and hollered as he clapped his team mates hands, his coach's hand, shook the other team coach's hand, and kissed Gabriella's cheek before he went to stand in the center of the court.

"Number 24 and standing at 6'6'', small forward, co-captain, Kobe Bryantttt." Gabriella said and fans cheered and screamed.

As Kobe kissed her on the cheek, he whispered in her ear, "I love ya."

Gabriella smiled and introduced the next player, that must have been new because she didn't recongize the name or number of this person, "Number 14 and standing at 6'1'', point guard, Troy Boltonnnn."

The newly acquired Bolton fans screamed for him and clapped for him as he followed what the other two players did, minus kissing Gabriella's cheek.

"And now….number 32, standing at 7'1'', center, Shaquille O'Neal." Gabriella said ending the starting line up for the Lakers.

Everyone cheered and got pumped for the game as the teams took their spots for the jump ball. Gabriella smiled and winked at her dad before she headed back up the suite to be with her friends and mom, to watch the game.

* * *

Finally, after a long exhausted three hours, it was done to the last minute in the game with the ball in the Lakers possession and the Warriors fighting hard for the ball.

"And the ball is passed from Kobe to the new comer, drafted right out of high school from Albuquerque, New Mexico, Troy Bolton, number 24, who fakes left and drives to the right, going up for a lay up. Making the game not tied, making the score 60-62. Lakers in the lead!" The announcer said.

As the last twenty seconds, rolled around the ball was in MJ's possession, he looked at Kobe and then Shaq, then passing the ball from his left hand to right and back, giving them the signal that it was time for the triple threat (play), that was named after them.

As the last five seconds rolled around, everyone in the center were on their feet screaming, MJ smiled and decided it was time to finish off the triple threat, smiling he drove the ball in the center and made a perfect foul shot, nothing but net as the buzzer sounded, ending the game and as the announcer said, "LAKERS WIN!"

Cheers screamed for them as they watched the team celebrate for the first time with their newly acquired team mate and friend, young, eighteen year old, short chocolate brown haired, bright electric blue eyed, tanned and toned bodied, Troy (Alexander) Bolton.

"Way to go with the lay up, man!" Kobe told Troy with a smile as Troy smiled and nodded, happy that he got a compliment from Kobe Bryant.

"Thanks. Hey Kobe can I ask you a question?" Troy asked him.

"Yeah, sure man. Anything." Kobe replied as he wiped off his sweaty face.

"Whose THAT girl?" Troy asked pointing to the girl who stood talking with the Coach Montez and Coach Montez's wife, Inez (Anne) Montez.

"That would be Shaq's, MJ's, and my goddaughter, seventeen year old, Gabriella Marie Montez. She plays for the WNBA Los Angels Sparks, our sisters. She's the only girl to EVER be drafted while in or out of high school and or college." Kobe told Shaq as they watched Gabriella interact with her parents.

"THAT'S Coach Montez's daughter?!" Troy asked shocked.

"Sure is! Isn't she beautiful?" Kobe asked him with a smirk seeing the look on Troy.

"Uh huh." Troy said honestly.

"Anyways, enough with staring at my goddaughter. Are you going to the celebration and your welcoming party at Paradise Cove Beach Café here in Malibu?" Kobe asked him.

"Uh huh. Um…is…" Troy replied.

"Yes. She's going to be there," Kobe said rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face and a thought running through his head, looks like someone has the hots for my goddaughter.

What Kobe didn't know was that Troy had one thought running through his mind also and that was, I have to meet that girl!

* * *

**Well, there you go. Finally here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! ****Sorry it took so long! Good…great news. I'm updating HSM3: Senior Year pretty soon! ****So stay tuned for that one****. I need five to seven reviews. ****I love you all. Especially Cleo (Girly411)!!!!**

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

**---Jessica!!!**


	4. Think of it as Hazing

**Chapter started: December 27, 2008**

**Chapter finished: February 21, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's a new chapter, I hope you like it, even though it probably will turn out suck-y!--Jessica.

* * *

**=Shootin' For Love=**

**-Chapter 2: Think of it as Hazing-**

"Brie-Ella?" Sharpay who was dressed in an adorable sweater mini dress tunic with a bow style neck, short sleeves, and in her signature color, hot pink; on her feet she wore a pair of hot pink multi strap sling back sandal platform high heels with a 1 ½ inch heel on them; around her neck was a gold necklace that said her name in pink rhinestones that matched her bracelet and earrings; her hair was down in her natural blond waves; in her left hand was a hot pink sequined clutch; and around her arms was a pink wrap; asked as she walked inside of Gabriella's suite.

"Wow, Shar-Bear! You look adorable!" Gabriella said with a smile as Sharpay found her in her closet putting on the same pair of heels that she had on, but in red so they matched her red cable knit off shoulder mini sweater dress, her red rhinestone name necklace that matched her ring and bracelet, her red ruby earrings in her ears, her red sequin clutch, and it went perfectly with her flawless, yet natural make up and her chocolate brown wavy hair.

"Thanks so do you! I'm going to knock Zeke dead, but you're going to knock ALL of the guys dead!" Sharpay said as she referred to her boyfriend of two wonderful years, Zeke Lake Baylor, who was a handsome African American and who was known for his world famous culinary and basketball skills.

"So Zeke's going tonight?" Gabriella asked Sharpay as they walked out of Gabriella's suite and down to where the white Hummer stretch limo was waiting for them.

"Yeah, he doesn't want other guys hitting on me, his words not mine," Sharpay said as they slipped into the limo which blocked them from flashes and yells from paparazzi.

"He just doesn't want to lose you. He loves you more than anything in the world," Gabriella told Sharpay as they both checked their iPhones for missed calls or texts.

"Well, the feelings mutual, believe me," Sharpay told her with a bright smile.

"Trust me Shar-Bear, I believe you!" Gabriella told Sharpay with a bright smile as the limo started moving towards their destination.

* * *

Troy could feel the music pumping around him. His electric blue eyes danced across the almost pitch black room that had strobe and multicolored lights flying; in hopes and prayer that he would see _her _and soon.

And he watched (and thanked God) as his prayers were answered as he her walk into the club with an arm looped with a blond girl.

"Gabriella!" Troy heard Shaq say before he left his side and went to make his way to his goddaughter.

Troy watched as Gabriella got lifted off the ground by Shaq, and Troy smiled as he heard Gabriella's squeal before he watched her kiss Shaq's cheek before he set her down.

"Troy! Dude!" Came the voice that Troy knew well.

"Chad! Taylor! Hey!" Troy said as he watched them walk over as he smiled at the two who were tightly holding hands, happily.

"Sup man? Great party!" Chad (Nicholas Danforth) who was an Italian African American with a fro and brown eyes said; said as he 'manly' hugged Troy.

"Hey!" Chad's girlfriend, Taylor (Annabelle McKessie), who was an African American with black hair and brown eyes; said with a smile as she tightly hugged Troy.

"I know. It's pretty sweet!" Troy told Chad as he his eyes traveled back to Gabriella who he noticed was hanging out with Coach Montez and Inez, all laughing and having a good time.

"Troy…Troy….troy! Dude, you there?!" Chad asked before he hit Troy in the back of the head.

Chad and Taylor watched as that didn't seem to phase of hurt Troy as all. Taylor curiously made her brown eyes follow in the direction Troy's eyes. Seeing that he was looking at a girl, she said to Chad, "Chad look!"

"What?" Chad asked before he turned and looked in the direction that Troy and Taylor were looking at. He watched as a girl with chocolate waves giggled and threw her head back and from the corner of his eye, he saw Troy smile at her.

"Dude, who is she?" Chad asked Troy who didn't hear him at all as he kept smiling at the girl.

"Whose who?" Jackson "Jack" Andrew Bolton, Troy's father, asked with a smile as he walked up behind them with his wife Lucille "Lucy'' Marie Bolton.

"Jack look at where Troy's staring," Lucille told her husband after she looked to where her son was with a smile.

"Oh!" Jack said with a smirk before he turned to his son who was still in what looked like a trance as the girl moved to dance on the dance floor with a blond girl and boy.

* * *

"Alright, alright. Now, that we've celebrated our win and we welcomed the new player, number 14, Troy Bolton to the team. He needs to know about our special tradition. So Shaq, since you're the captain and once, a LONG time ago had to do this why don't you do the honors," Greg said as he stood up on the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Sure thing. Hey all. How are you?" Shaq said into the microphone with a smile before he started to talk again, this time to Troy as he talked into the microphone, "Now, Troy this has been a tradition since the dawn of time for us Lakers, thing of it as…hazing."

"Oh God!" Everyone heard Troy say since you could drop a bobbin pin on the floor and it would be heard.

"Yep, oh god. So now on with the hazing. But first would you like to know what it is?" Shaq asked him with a smirk.

"Why not," Troy replied with a roll of his eyes and a smile as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"You have to SING with one lucky lady in here and WE, the team, get to pick the lucky lady," Shaq told him and everyone laughed as they watched Troy's eyes go wide.

"No, guys! I can't sing!" Troy said as the team started to push him on stage.

* * *

"So guys, lets pick a lucky lady," Shaq told them.

"I have the perfect one," Kobe told Shaq with a smirk.

"Who?"

"You'll see," Kobe said with a smile.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you go sorry it took so long and sorry its so short and sucky! Forgive me?! **_

_**Its just a bunch of shit has happened here and you can read my profile to know the truth of what's happened here, its under the Little Town of Austin. **_

**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love.**

_**The greatest power of all is, LOVE,**_

_**Jessica---**_

_**P.S. **__**I want seven review before I update.**_


	5. Troy, Gabriella

**_Chapter started: April 04, 2009._**

**_Chapter finished: April 04, 2009._**

**_Author's Note: __Well, sorry its been TWO whole months since I updated, but I've been really cramped up with school work because the end of my freshmen year is in EIGHT weeks. Well, here's a new one. Enjoy! Toodles._**

**

* * *

**

**=Shootin' For Love=**

**-Chapter 3: Troy, Gabriella-**

_**Previously on Shootin' For Love:**_

_**--We meet Taylor and Chad**_

_**--We meet Troy's parents**_

_**--Troy saw Gabriella again**_

_**--Troy kept his eyes on Gabriella the whole night**_

_**---Troy learns about that Lakers' long time HAZING ritual:**_

"_**Alright, alright. Now, that we've celebrated our win and we welcomed the new player, number 14, Troy Bolton to the team. He needs to know about our special tradition. So Shaq, since you're the captain and once, a LONG time ago had to do this why don't you do the honors," Greg said as he stood up on the stage with a microphone in his hand.**_

"_**Sure thing. Hey all. How are you?" Shaq said into the microphone with a smile before he started to talk again, this time to Troy as he talked into the microphone, "Now, Troy this has been a tradition since the dawn of time for us Lakers, thing of it as…hazing."**_

"_**Oh God!" Everyone heard Troy say since you could drop a bobbin pin on the floor and it would be heard.**_

"_**Yep, oh god. So now on with the hazing. But first would you like to know what it is?" Shaq asked him with a smirk.**_

"_**Why not," Troy replied with a roll of his eyes and a smile as he took a sip of his Pepsi.**_

"_**You have to SING with one lucky lady in here and WE, the team, get to pick the lucky lady," Shaq told him and everyone laughed as they watched Troy's eyes go wide.**_

"_**No, guys! I can't sing!" Troy said as the team started to push him on stage.**_

"_**So guys, lets pick a lucky lady," Shaq told them.**_

"_**I have the perfect one," Kobe told Shaq with a smirk.**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**You'll see," Kobe said with a smile.**_

* * *

"Hey Gabriella!" Kobe said as he walked over to the Montezes.

"Yeah Kobs?" Gabriella replied before she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Get up on stage and sing with Troy for the hazing ritual," Kobe told her, or more like commanded her.

"But why me?" Gabriella asked.

"Because you have the voice of an angel! Now go," Kobe said and seeing that she was about ready to protest he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder while making sure her dress didn't ride up.

Kobe smiled and sat her on the stage in front of the second microphone stand and kissed her forehead with a smile before jogging off stage, the whole time Gabriella sending a death glare at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Troy looked over as the music began and noticed that he was singing with the girl he had been watching all night. Taking a deep breath to gain confidence he looked at the words on the screen and began to sing them:

_**Living in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

Gabriella sighed before she looked on the screen and began to sing:

_**I never believe in **_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened me heart**_

_**Ohh…**_

_**To all the possibilities**_

Gabriella looked at Troy who looked at screen before turning his head to look at her and smiled inside as she coyly turned her head away from him with what looked like a slight smile as they both began to sing the chorus:

_**I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way **_

_**And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the **_

_**Start of something new**_

_**Its feels so right **_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

Gabriella smiled and sang her next little part:

_**I feel in my heart**_

Troy smiled and did his little part, getting in the mood of it along with Gabriella:

_**Feel in my heart**_

They both smile and coyly looked at each other before singing:

_**The start of something new**_

Troy smiled and started to take off his black blazer and throw it somewhere behind him as people cheered for them as they continued to sing their parts, both really in it; and while he was taking off his blazer he sang his part:

_**Now who'd of ever thought that**_

Gabriella smiled and joined Troy in the next line:

_**We'd both be here tonight**_

Gabriella smiled and took over:

_**And the world looks so much brighter**_

Troy smiled and echoed:

_**Brighter, brighter**_

Gabriella smiled and sang back to him, now that they were facing each other and locking their eyes occasionally, chocolate brown on electric blue:

_**With you by my side**_

Troy smiled and echoed:

_**By my side**_

They both smiled and locked their eyes as they continued to sing the chorus:

_**I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way **_

_**And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the **_

_**Start of something new**_

_**Its feels so right **_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

Gabriella smiled and sang her next little part, again:

_**I feel in my heart**_

Troy smiled and did his little part, again:

_**Feel in my heart**_

Troy smiled and took the microphone off the stand as he walked towards Gabriella as he sang his next verse as she back up coyly, almost falling off stage if Shaq had not pushed her back up on stage:

_**I never knew that it could happen**_

_**Till it happened to me**_

_**Ohh Yeah**_

Smiling they both sang the next part:

_**I didn't know it before**_

Gabriella smiled and took her microphone off the stand and began to sing:

_**But now it's easy to**_

Smiling they both started to sing together:

_**See Ohhh**_

_**It's a start of something new**_

_**If feels so right (ohh)**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right **_

Troy smiled and echoed their words:

_**So right**_

Troy smiled and continued to sing with Gabriella again:

_**To be here with you (ohh)**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

Troy smiled and began to echo again:

_**In your eyes**_

Gabriella smiled and began to softly sing with a bright smile:

_**I feel in my heart**_

Troy smiled and sang to her, looking her in the eyes:

_**Feel in my heart**_

Smiling Gabriella crept a little closer to him, keeping their eyes locked, a bright smile on her face as she sang the words softly:

_**The start of something new**_

Troy smiled and sang softly also:

_**Start of something new**_

Smiling they both only had a few inches between them as they spoke the last time softly to each other, as they kept their eyes locked, and bright smiles on their faces:

_**The start of something new**_

"Troy," Troy said as he held out his hand for Gabriella to shake with a smile, both breathing heavily as people cheered around them.

"Gabriella," Gabriella said introducing herself as she shook his hand with a smile.

* * *

"….so you're a Laker huh?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy sat on in a quite place outside the party, both with a Pepsi in their hand.

"Yeah. And you're a Sparks huh?" Troy replied before they both laughed.

"Yeah. Heard of me huh?" Gabriella asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but not because I'm a fan or anything. I heard from Kobe. So you a fan of me?" Troy replied with a smirk before taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"Oh don't flatter yourself. The first time I heard of you was tonight when I was introducing the starting line up. But, leave it to Kobe to tell everyone who I am," Gabriella replied with a giggle before taking a sip of her Pepsi.

"Well, he seems very proud of you," Troy told her with a soft smile.

"That's because I am proud of her," Kobe said making his presence known.

"Hey man," Troy said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head, nervous.

"Hey Kobs! Whatch'a doing?" Gabriella asked as Kobe bent down and kissed her forehead before taking the seat beside her and throwing the arm that wasn't holding his Pepsi over her shoulder with a smile.

"Just checking on my beloved goddaughter and the newbie. Making sure you too teens aren't getting into trouble," Kobe replied.

"Me? Never!" Gabriella said causing the males to chuckle.

"Whatever. We all know the truth," Shaq said as he mad his presence known as he walked out and over to them with Gabriella's parents, Troy's parents, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, MJ, MJ's family, his family, and Kobe's family.

"Hey!" Gabriella said causing everyone to laugh.

"What? It is the truth," MJ told her.

"Aw, thanks guys. I feel so loved," Gabriella told them with a roll of her eyes as people laughed.

"Well, you should," Gabriella closest friends and family said causing Gabriella to smile at them.

"Well, I see you met my daughter Mr. Bolton," Greg said to Troy with a smirk.

"I sure did coach," Troy replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"She's sure something, huh man?" a fellow Laker teammate, number 17, age 19, Reed Rodriguez asked Troy as he walked out on the deck. Now, Reed was a handsome guy who resembled Brady Corbet a lot.

"Um sure," Troy replied.

"What's up Rodriguez?" Greg asked his player.

Reed just smiled and ignored Greg before he moved to Gabriella and asked, "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"Um…sure," Gabriella said even though she didn't want to, but she did anyway because she's to nice to say no to one of the Lakers no matter how much of a player he was.

Reed smiled and took her hand and dragged her to dance floor as the others she was just watched and then immediately went to help her as she turned her head towards them and mouthed, "HELP!"

"Troy, you heard her go save her," Kobe told him.

"Um, why me?" Troy asked him confused.

"Because the rest of us guys can't because we're taken and you're not," Chad told him, pushing his best friend towards her.

"But I hardly know her!" Troy told them.

"Troy, do you like playing in the NBA?" Greg asked him.

"Yeah! I LOVE it!" Troy replied honestly.

"Then go save my daughter or you lose it," Greg said using his coach voice. Everyone laughed as Troy's eyes went wide before jogging to go save her just as a slow song came on.

"He wanted to anyway," Taylor told them.

"How would you know that?" Chad asked his girlfriend.

"Because he's NEVER looked at a girl the way he looks at her," Taylor told him as they all watched as Troy and Gabriella slow danced and looked surprisingly comfortable doing it, like it came natural.

_**TBC….**_

_**

* * *

Well, here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it even though it sucked. Please R&R. I need five reviews before the next update. Until next time, toodles.**_

**Laugh your heart out. Dance in the rain. Cherish the moment, ignore the pain. Live, laugh, love. Forgive and forget. Life's too short to be living with regrets.**


	6. Lisa's Legacy

_**Chapter started: September 20, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: September 20, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new one and I know this is going to be way late, but I needed to write this to honor the greatest women's basketball ever, she's retiring this year even though she must still have one year in her. You'll truly be missed, the Sparks will never be the same, and I'll always look for that number nine jersey on and off the court. I hope you have a good life and I wish you all the best.

Enjoy!

Toodles.

**KEY: **

**Bold** (without the quotation marks) are things actual people have said about her

_**Bold Italics **_are the MC people's voices.

* * *

**=Shootin' For Love=**

**-Chapter 4: Lisa's Legacy-**

**(September 17, 2009.)**

In Los Angeles, California, Staples Center was raging with excitement as gold and purple balloon arches hung outside the entrance to the stadium because tonight was the last regular season home game for the WNBA L.A. Sparks which would determine if they stayed in the number three spot in the Western Conference Finals so, they could move on to playoffs and the championship, but it was also the last regular season game, that the number nine jersey would fly on the court because tonight was the night of honoring a pioneer legacy, Lisa Leslie.

**When you hear the WNBA you think Lisa Leslie. --Sue Bird, WNBA Seattle Storm**

"**GABRIELLA?! ARE YOU SAD THAT LISA'S RETIRING?!"**

"Mmhm, I'm very upset, but I respect her decision and I wish her the best of luck," Gabriella replied to the paparazzi's question as her dad's black Jaguar slowly made it's way to the back entrance--the player parking lot and entrance-- where thankfully the paps weren't allowed.

"**COACH MONTEZ! HOW'S THE LAKERS CONDITIONING COMING?!"**

"**GABRIELLA!"**

"**GABRIELLA ARE YOU EXCITED FOR TONIGHT'S GAME?!"**

"**GABRI-"**

"Alright, back off the car," the security guard at the gate order the paparazzi as he contained them from going with the help of other security guards.

"Thank God," Inez and Greg heard their daughter mumble before she got out of the car once it was parked.

"Just think, Baby Girl, it'll get worse when you guys make it to the championship game," Greg told his daughter.

"_If_ we make it to the championship game and _if_ we win it, but thanks dad for the reminder," Gabriella replied.

"Your welcome, Baby Girl," Greg said with a chuckle as he grabbed her duffle bag that her ball stuff was in before they all got out of the car and he locked it up.

"I was being sarcastic, daddy," Gabriella replied.

"I know you were," Greg replied with a cheeky smile as Inez just rolled her eyes at her husband's child-ness.

**The minute you hear Lisa Leslie's name, you think of the WNBA. --Sue Bird, WNBA Seattle Storm**

"There, she is. Bout time you got here, G," Came a voice that would surely and forever be missed in the locker room.

"Oh shush, L," Gabriella replied to Lisa's comment as they shared a hug before she went to her locker and sat her duffle bag down before she herself sat down on the bench.

"Yeah, shush it Lisa," Number 3, Candace Parker, told Lisa who just laughed as did Gabriella.

"Hey, CP3," Gabriella greeted Candace with the nickname the fans gave.

"Hey, Baby Sis," Candace greeted back with the nickname that the team gave Gabriella because she was the youngest player on the team at age 17, the first female player ever in the WNBA to be drafted before graduating college.

"So, how's things?" Gabriella asked both ladies as she slipped out of her strapless purple floral print sundress.

"All's good on my end," Lisa replied.

"Same here, but what I want to know is what's up with you and a certain Laker that wear's the same jersey number as you," Candace replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean what's up with us? We're just friends," Gabriella replied.

"Girl, by the way your looking at him in the pictures it's more on both of your ends," Lisa stated.

"Yeah, okay," Gabriella replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Admit it, you like him," Candace told her.

"I do not," Gabriella replied.

Candace and Lisa just looked at each other and then both looked at Gabriella the same way and said in the same non-believing tone, "Uh huh."

**We're looking forward to it. We're looking forward to her having an awesome game, hopefully one of her best ever.--Tina Thompson, WNBA L.A. Sparks**

"Troy, Jack, Lucille, over here," Inez called out to the Boltons who had just walked in with Troy's friends and their families.

"Inez, Greg, it's so good to see you guys," Lucille said as she shared a hug with them before moving to hug the rest of Gabriella's friends' moms who were already here with their family to watch the game.

"Coach, Mrs. Montez," Troy greeted as she shook hands with Greg before Inez pulled Troy into a hug.

"Troy, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Inez," Inez told Troy as they pulled back from their hug.

"Okay, sorry, I'll try to from now on," Troy replied.

"Inez, novio, who's this? Gabriella's boyfriend?" Inez's mom and Gabriella's grandma, Maria Santiago, asked her daughter.

"No momma, this just a friend of hers and a player of Greg's. Troy Bolton, Lucille and Jack Bolton, this is my momma Maria and this is my dad, Jose," Inez replied with a smile as she introduced her parents to the Boltons and everyone else who hadn't meet them.

"And these are my parents. Anna and James," Greg said as he introduced his parents.

As the hellos were exchanged, Troy had a bunch of thoughts running through his head, but the main one was: _God, does Gabriella and Troy sound good together_.

**I mean, obviously, I think all of us want her to play and you know, to continue to play. We respect her decision though and we thought that, obviously, it's been a great run. And I think she's a great role model, all of us watched her play, you know, when were coming up. And you know, I think that she means a lot to women's basketball and will continue to mean a lot to women's basketball.-- Candace Parker, WNBA L.A. Sparks. **

"Okay, show of hands who think that Gabriella and Troy would be the perfect couple? And the hottest couple at that?" Number thirty-two, Tina Thompson, asked the team as they were getting ready.

"See, look at that! Everyone thinks that," Number fifty-five, Vanessa Hayden, told Gabriella as they both slipped their jerseys on over their sports bras at the same time.

"That's because you all are whacked," Gabriella replied.

"Oh yeah, we're all whacked because we think you and the Laker number fourteen would make the perfect and hottest couple. Oh yeah, we're whacked alright," Number eight, DeLisha Milton-Jones, replied as everyone laughed.

"Sorry, to interrupt ladies, but Lisa there's some people here to see you," Assistant Coach, Marianne Stanley, said.

Lisa just smiled, already knowing who they were, and ran to where they were standing outside the door as the girls just smiled and then smirked because they knew what Candace was going to say after Gabriella said, "I hope that when I get married, if I get married, that my husband will do the same thing Michael does for her."

"Oh, don't worry, Baby Sis, Troy will," Candace told her.

"Candace!" Gabriella exclaimed shocked, her mouth forming a big 'O' as the other just laughed and smirked.

**Standing here now, you know, you realize what an impact someone's had on you, on your career, and on your drive and desire. I just think that she's iconic in what she does and what she's bring. What she's brought to our generation and the way, you know, a constant of what we need to bring to the next generation. There's not enough time to say what she's done, she's done so much for the game and I'm so honored, privileged, we all are, we're such a young team so, I think we all are you know looking at Lisa likes she's been the big role model for us.--Candice Wiggins, WNBA Minnesota Lynx **

"…Sparks we got a lot of stuff going on tonight. And um, let's enjoy it, but we've got to kick back in, it's gonna be a mental game for us.

Anything we write up here on the board is gonna be okay, Sparks, but I think I want us to just come with a lot of energy tonight. Okay? And if we play hard and do what we're suppose to do up here, then can get this one going away okay." Coach Michael Cooper told his team before he said, "Alright, get pumped up ladies."

"You heard him, G, it's your turn to pump us up tonight," Lisa told Gabriella as they formed a circle with Gabriella in the middle.

Gabriella just smiled an began jumping around in the middle and around in a circle as she yelled, **"ARE YOU READY?!"**

"**YEAH!" **The Sparks replied as they hopped up and down in their spots.

"**ARE YOU READY?!"**

"**YEAH!" **

"**ARE YOU READY?!"**

"**YEAH!"**

"**ALRIGHT, THEN SPARKS ON THREE. ONE…TWO…" **Gabriella started as they whole circle moved in and put one arm up in the air.

"**SPARKS!" **They all said with Gabriella and together they cheered as they grabbed what they needed before walking out of the locker room and down the tunnel, heading towards the court.

**WE LOVE YOU LISA! WE LOVE YA GIRL!--Lisa Leslie fans**

"You know her as the MVP. You know as the Defensive Player of the Year. You know her as the Olympic Gold Medalist. Lisa Leslie," the announcer gym said in the darkened stadium and as she walked to the center of the court where things were set up people gave her a standing obviation. "Please welcome Donna Orender the WNBA President and Lisa Leslie's mom, Christine Leslie."

"Thank you," Donna replied into her microphone as Christine went to stand by her daughter before she moved on to her speech, "Her leadership, her passion, has contributed to making her one of the greatest icons in women's basketball today and as well as creating a great legacy for tomorrow.

So with this Nike has presented you with these…a pair of gold Nike basketball sneakers."

Everyone cheered and gave her another standing obviation as she held one of the shoes up to inspect it, but also to show them to everyone.

Soon, later the Sparks, the coaches, and Lisa's family were assembled behind and aside of her where she sat in a chair as the announcer said, "To say a few more words and to show is support. Please welcome the one and only, Magic Johnson."

Everyone cheered for Magic as he walked out in a tux and a microphone in hand and when he reached Lisa he gave her a hug before he started his speech, "When I arrived at the airport. The guy at the airport said, 'why are you not at Springfield honoring all your friends going into the Hall of Fame?' and I said 'I'm in L.A. to honor somebody who will be in the Hall of Fame.'"

After thanking Magic before he took his seat to watch the game, Lisa's husband, Michael Lockwood, handed their youngest daughter, Lauren Lockwood, to his wife who happily took her as she hugged her step-daughters and then listened as Michael started to talk into the microphone, "On behalf of the family and on behalf of all the your fans here in the Staples Center. They love you and they treasure you, but you know what? You're a jewel to us all. We love you very much."

But, everyone truly thought their heart melted as Lisa's daughter, Lauren spoke into the microphone, "I love my mommy and I have to take her home. God Bless you."

"Alright, before we get to the game, would you like to say something Lisa?" the announcer guy from Prime Ticket asked the number nine player for the Sparks.

"Yes, please," Lisa replied and handing her daughter over to her husband she got up and took the microphone and began to speak, "I've had so many awards, but really it's the _rewards that I'm most proud of_. And my reward is to be a role model to so many young girls and boys around the world. I would also just like to thank everyone who's helped me along the way. My family for all their support and love. And thanks to the fans, I play for you all. It's just a beautiful opportunity that Carla and Kathy have given us when they took over the teams, for the Sparks to be able to be her and exist. And I hope that I can continue to give back to this particular organization and make sure that this league is around fifty more years. So, thanks everybody. God bless you and just remember that it's about passing the ball and giving back to this next generation. God bless you."

For the third time that night, everyone stood in another standing obviation as she exited the court and went to sit with her team as they got ready for the game that still needed to be played.

**What is a WNBA player? The definition should be a picture of Lisa Leslie. -- Penny Toler, WNBA L.A. Sparks General Manger and retired Sparks player**

…_**and now for you Los Angeles Sparks starting line up…number forty-five, standing at six foot, shooting guard, NOELLE QUINN! Number eight, standing at 6'1'', small forward, DELISHA MILTON-JONES! Number fourteen, standing at 5'2'', point guard, GABRIELLA MONTEZ!**_

"**YEAH! GO BRIE-ELLA!" **Sharpay screamed as she stood up and cheered and clapped with all her fans and also with her family, Gabriella's other friends, the Boltons, and the rest of Gabriella's family.

"**YOU GO BABY GIRL!"**

"**YEAH, BRIE!" **Troy cheered as he clapped and then smiled as he caught the attention of Gabriella because she had glanced in his direction.

…_**Number three, standing at 6'4'', power forward, CANDACE PARKER!…and now for your MVP and captain, number nine, standing at 6'5'', LISA LESLIE!**_

"Come on you guys. Focus," Lisa told them and then joined in with them, "1...2...3. Focus!"

**Lisa Leslie is the Sparks and it's gonna be hard to think about the Sparks without her.-- Katherine "Kathy" Goodman, WNBA L.A. Sparks co-owner**

And focus they were, taking a ten point lead over the Lynxes at the end of the first quarter.

"How do you stop that?" the first female MC who sat at the check-in table said.

"There's no stopping to Lisa Leslie. And Michael Cooper will say she's taken it up to another level because she knows what's at stake," the second female MC replied.

**The intensity that she has every time that she steps onto the court, I think is unparallel. --Carla Christofferson, WNBA L.A. Sparks Co-owner **

And late in the first half, the Lynxes pulled within two, but after that it was all Sparks as they turned it into a blow out.

But still, Minnesota simply didn't have an answers for Lisa Leslie who was rising to the occasion on her special night.

**She has established herself as one of the greats of the game. Her records speak for themselves, the all time leading scorer, the all time leading rebounder. -- Anne Myers Drysdale, WNBA Phoenix Mercury General Manager **

At half-time, people cheered as the Sparks came back out and then quieted down as Lisa went to center-court and took the offered microphone for the second time that night and began to talk, "I know that we talked about this being my last home game, but y'all there is a post season and the post season is where it is most important because that's when it starts zero-zero. And that's where the Sparks will get the opportunity to really make history and we're gonna do our best to bring home another WNBA championship, this season."

**You know you could say what's she done for women's basketball, but I think of what she's done to basketball in general-- Chris Paul, NBA New Orleans Hornets **

"Ref, that's a foul call it!" Greg yelled as him and his wife along with everyone else watched their daughter slide across the floor as a player from Minnesota knocked her down.

"Thank God, I didn't want to see Greg get physical because God, knows when it comes to Gabriella he is and will if he has too," Inez whispered to the Boltons who all just smiled and as one of them thought: _And so would I if she was seriously hurt._

Everyone watched as Gabriella got passed the ball by the referee and as she bent her knees as she bounced it low to the ground before picking it up in her hands, twirling it in them, and then bending her knees more before unbending them and letting the ball leave her hands in a perfect arch and just like that it was nothing, but net.

"Good job! Gabriella, good job! Come on girl you got this," Some or all of the people heard Lisa say to her teammate who still had one more free throw to do.

Gabriella flashed Lisa smile before turning her attention to the referee who passed the ball back to her and with a blow of the whistle she began doing her whole routine again, but this time adding in deep breath before letting the ball sail in a perfect arch again and getting nothing, but net once again.

"That's my girl!" Greg exclaimed causing the ones that heard him to smile and then laughed at how he pointed that out to other onlookers.

**I'll tell you one thing I won't miss, is her elbows.--Sue Bird and other WNBA players.**

…_**.and that's Lisa Leslie using her elbows to give her room to get the ball back to Montez who needs to set up the team again.**_

Gabriella bounced the ball down to the key and made sure to keep enough space apart from the Minnesota defender as she faked right and went left while watching out for the pick and keeping an eye on the defense as she went up for her right handed lay-up.

…_**.and that was Gabriella Montez with a lay-up bringing the Sparks up two more points….**_

"Yeah, go Brie-Ella!" Sharpay cheered her "sister" on as her dad and Gabriella's dad high fived each other.

"Oh and there she goes for the steal!" Chad exclaimed before him and Troy high fived each other.

…_**.and that's two more points for Gabriella Montez with the assists from teammates Lisa Leslie and Candace Parker….**_

**You're defiantly one of the pioneers of all women's sports.--Terrell Owens (T.O.), NFL Buffalo Bills **

…_**and what's Lisa gonna do with her steal…she's gonna…she's gonna DUNK IT! LISA LESLIE JUST DUNKED FOR THE SECOND TIME IN HER CAREER! And I say second because if you remember she was the first female to ever dunk in a WNBA game….**_

"That was really…" Chad started.

"Sweet…" all the males and some of the females finished together as the stadium erupted in cheers as Lisa did her famous dance.

"Look! Look, there goes Gabriella with another steal!" Lucille exclaimed.

"We see mom, we see," Troy told his mom with a chuckle, the same chuckle that him and his dad shared.

"…and it could go in," Chad added as he watched her spin off of her teammate's, DeLisha's, pick and to the basket where she went in for a left handed lay up and it…

"…and it would go in!" Ryan stated as he high fived the males and cheered with everyone else when the lay up went in.

…_**and that's another lay-up for Montez…**_

_That's my girl…Whoa, wait! My girl? But that does sound good. My girl, my girlfriend_, someone thought as they kept their eyes on her and only her like they had been for the whole night since spotting her.

**And you've been a great one, not only in the game of basketball, but you've been a great women for our team here in Los Angeles, the Los Angeles Sparks. Mwuah, I love you, Smooth and we're gonna miss you.-- Head Coach Michael Cooper, WNBA Los Angeles Sparks**

_**There's Lisa Leslie coming out of the game with 2:21 to play. Let's listen to the crowd!**_

And listen they did as the crowd all stood up in the fourth standing obviation that night and cheered for their role model and hero as she clapped hands with everyone, hugged her coach and teammates who were sitting the bench and then ran over to hug her former teammate and now Head Coach of the Minnesota Lynx, Jen Dylan.

_**And what a night for Lisa Leslie, her family and her fans…**_

"**MVP! MVP! MVP! MVP! MVP! MVP!" **Was all that was said in the stadium as people continued to stand and cheer for Lisa Leslie.

…_**what a night of Lisa Leslie. She leaves the game with nineteen points, six rebounds, and two assists and two blocks…**_

**It hasn't set in, that the fact of what's going on, but then again you can't think about that right now, but it was kind of emotional. It was great to see Magic finally come out, we've been talking to him all these years and it took, this, her leaving, for him to come out. --Head Coach Michael Cooper, WNBA L.A. Sparks Head Coach**

…_**AND THE SPARKS WIN! THE SPARKS WIN! THEIR GOING TO THE PLAYOFFS! **_

"YEAH!" Everyone in the family section cheered as other got on their feet for the fifth time that night and cheered for the Sparks who just won their third place spot in the Western Conference Playoffs.

The paparazzi that sat in the press section went nuts as they took pictures of the Sparks who were all in the middle of the court together cheering wildly.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella heard her name be called along with her new favorite nickname, Brie, which caused her to break free from the team and head towards the people who yelled her name…and the first person she hugged from the group was what made them smile and her dad frown a little, was Troy who picked her up and spun her around.

"You were awesome, Brie! Simply amazing and congratulations your in the playoffs. There's going to be another championship brought to L.A. this year by a basketball team," Troy told her as they hugged each other.

"Aw, thanks Troy," Gabriella replied with a smile before she coyly got up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before she hugged everyone else.

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you all are! And I should and most likely will have another update for you in the next couple of days if I decide to write about the three playoff games for the Sparks that have come to pass or I just might wait till the twenty-fifth for that game. **_Just a few notes to clear things up: 1...another Sparks player's number is fourteen, but for the purpose of this story it's Gabriella's number...2, Lisa DID NOT DUNK in the Sept. 17th game...3, Smooth IS Coach Cooper's nickname for Lisa._** So, um, yeah and I would like to close this chapter and author's note with a quote by Candace Parker, my second favorite player (first is Lisa Leslie), about Lisa Leslie: **_

**Lisa Leslie, you are truly an inspiration and you have been for this entire generation of mine, I know. And you truly will be missed, but you will live on forever. --Candace Parker, WNBA L.A. Sparks **

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_


End file.
